The present invention relates to a system for manufacturing three-dimensional work pieces. Flat work pieces in this context are not considered to be three-dimensional work pieces even if they have a substantial thickness. An interior car component is a typical example of a three-dimensional work piece manufactured according to the invention.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,537 the primary and secondary molds are moved relative to each other substantially along straight paths, except in one embodiment where an upper secondary mold is hingeable into a position for cleaning the mold. However, all mold movements which involve the cooperation with other tools take place along straight paths. Such a system is quite satisfactory in most instances. However, my prior system leaves room for improvement with regard to the variability of the sequence of the particular work steps involved in the manufacturing of such three-dimensional work pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,477 discloses an apparatus and method for cutting carpet in which a stationary lower support and a vertically movable upper support hold a pre-shaped carpet in position for the cutting operation. Vertically movable first cutting means travel through the lower and upper support which hold the carpet during the cutting. Second cutting means are positioned for cutting in directions extending at an angle to the vertical or horizontal direction. Such an apparatus is not suitable for the sequential shaping, foaming and trimming of the same work piece while the work piece is retained on the same upper or secondary mold member during all manufacturing steps.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,379 discloses an apparatus for trimming three-dimensional work pieces resting on a lower support which cooperates with trimming tools, whereby the support may shuttle back and forth between a loading station and a trimming station.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,779 discloses a hose actuated press.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,763 discloses a molding apparatus with a hingeable cover for making sculptured plastic work pieces. The hingeable cover is permanently secured to the molding apparatus and hence not suitable for cooperation with other work stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,738 discloses a method and apparatus for forming and trimming three-dimensional work pieces in which upper and lower holding tools cooperate with shaping and cutting or trimming tools driven, for example, by piston cylinder drive means or by hose drive means. The cooperation of upper secondary mold members with several work stations is not disclosed in this earlier U.S. Patent.